marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulk Vol 1 250
Supporting Characters: * * * Other Characters: * Seal poachers * Save the Seals Fund members * Citizens of Liberty Cameos: * ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** ** *** * * * ** * ** *** ***** * * Items: * * Gamma Ray Infuser Vehicles: * * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The barrier keeping the Silver Surfer on Earth was erected by Galactus following the events of - , when the Surfer betrayed Galactus to help the Fantastic Four in stopping his master from consuming the world. The Silver Surfer finally gets free of this barrier in . * The Silver Surfer recalls his first encounter with the Hulk which happened in - . What he doesn't mention here is that they have fought side-by-side many times since then, particularly when they both became founding members of the Defenders in . * The Silver Surfer gives an abridged recounting of the Hulk's origins as they were first depicted in , he learned these origins from scanning the Hulk's mind in Tales to Astonish #93. * Mention is made to Tranquility Base and the strange plague that killed Claire's husband. Some facts about this: ** This is a vague reference to , which featured the creation of the being called Woodgod. The people of Liberty were disturbed by potential government bioweapons and attacked the facility unleashing a bio-weapon that killed many of it's people. ** Banner has actually been to Liberty and Tranquility Base in the past, as seen in - . The reason why he does not remember is because most of his time there was spent at the Hulk. Banner seldom remembers many details during periods when the Hulk is in control of his body. * Bruce Banner does not recognize the Silver Surfer, this is because this is the first time that Banner and the Silver Surfer have ever met. As explained above, even though the Hulk has met the Surfer multiple times, Banner clearly doesn't recall any of these past encounters. Continuity Errors * The North Pole is depicted as having penguins among the various other animals seen. A note from the editor points out that they were aware of the mistake but couldn't bring themselves to have the artist remove the cute animals from the two panels they appear in. Penguins are native to the South Pole. * The Red Guardian is depicted among the super-heroes in Russia who are seen by the Silver Surfer. What's problematic about this is two-fold: Tania is seen among the Soviet Super Soldiers, even though she had never been a member. Further, this is a problem as when she was last seen in she had become a radioactive being alongside the Presence. This eventually makes them both a threat to Russia who sends the Super-Soldiers against Red Guardian and the Presence in . * Likewise, the Arabian Knight appears here with his flying carpet and magic sword. This contradicts which depicts Abdul Qamar finding these mystical items for the first time, events which happen after the events of this story. Publication Notes * Story # LF146 as shown on page 1 * Letters page 'Green-Skin's Grab-Bag' with letters from Jeffrey Lowndes, Kevin C McConnell, Carlos M Fernandez, Tom Salzberg, John Melo, Mick Masnado, John Hayter Jr. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Tales to Astonish Vol 1 93 | Links = }}